Un noël hors-normes
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Quand Theo se retrouve à supporter Noël... [ OS pour le calendrier de l'avent Yaoi/Yuri du village d'Otsu ]


Theo n'avait jamais été très « père noël », lui il serait plutôt le croque-mitaine ou le père fouettard. Quoique le père fouettard conviendrait sans doute mieux à Peter, toujours est-il que cette année, il était obligé de subir cette foutue fête.

Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? Mais oui, pourquoi ce jeune homme qui détestait tant noël devait-il faire comme si ça le ravissait ? C'était pourtant simple.

Theo Raeken, alors âgé de 17 ans, les cheveux châtains et légèrement longs, assez pour que quelques mèches tombent sur son front, un sourire en coin, des yeux bleus brillant de malice, et musclé... un véritable tombeur. Il était sexy, c'est vrai, un corps d'ange pour une âme de démon, car il faut bien l'avouer, Theo trompait son monde. Il n'était même pas un loup-garou comme se l'imaginait le Scott et les autres membres de sa meute, il était une chimère. Ses pouvoirs ont été fabriqué artificiellement et ce qui devait avoir des effets sur les loup-garous, comme l'aconit tue-loup ou le sorbier, n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Pourquoi mentait-il ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de Scott pour le moment. Scott était un véritable alpha, il avait ce petit truc qui faisait que les gens le suivaient, en plus il refusait toujours de tuer les gens, essayant de trouver d'autres solutions. À force de volonté, il avait fini par avoir sa propre meute et n'avait pas eu besoin de tuer un alpha pour en avoir les pouvoirs. Theo voulait avoir sa meute avant de voler les pouvoirs de Scott, en le tuant.

Alors oui, Scott et Stiles, son meilleur ami, étaient des amis d'enfance à lui. Mais on lui avait appris à faire des sacrifices, et surtout, il savait que s'il était un échec, s'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui, il le paierait de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était peut-être égoïste, sans doute le prendrait-on pour un enfoiré, mais les choses étaient ainsi et il ne comptait pas se trouver de fausses excuses.

Passons et revenons à Noël. Le premier qu'il fêtait depuis des années, il n'avait pas pu depuis que les médecins de l'horreur l'avaient kidnappés, il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer en fait. Il n'avait pas pu y échapper, Scott l'avait invité à le passer avec lui, sa mère, Stiles et le père de Stiles, en apprenant qu'il serait seul à Noël. Il n'avait même pas prévu de le dire, c'était juste sortis comme ça, et il ne voyait pas comment refuser. Surtout qu'il fallait qu'il continue d'obtenir la confiance des autres. Stiles était le plus difficile à convaincre, il le soupçonnait clairement de quelque chose, contrairement à Scott qui voulait lui faire confiance. Il comptait bien s'en servir pour semer la zizanie entre eux et qu'il puisse enfin récupérer Stiles de son côté. C'était la seule façon, car Stiles ne se détournerait jamais de Scott dans l'état actuelle des choses.

Il en avait déjà marre de cette soirée. Sourire tout le temps, paraître quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas... c'est fatiguant à la longue. Ça le gonflait même. Et il ne parlait même pas des regards suspicieux de Stiles, c'était lourd. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'il avait toujours fais depuis qu'il était arrivé, semblant. Restant souriant, poli, il n'avait même pas eu un seul mot agaçant pour Stiles alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ça viendra en temps voulu.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et il était presque minuit quand Stiles et son père décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, alors Theo décida à en faire de même, il était en train de mettre sa veste quand Scott l'interpella.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de ton hospitalité... Scott lui sourit.

\- Mais non voyons, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes.

Et voilà... de nouveau, comment était-il censé dire non ? Scott avait le don de le mettre au pied du mur avec toute sa gentillesse, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se calme. Surtout en sachant que Stiles se méfie de lui, il pourrait faire un petit effort quand même !

\- Bon, si tu insistes, d'accord.

Theo sourit à son tour, comme si ça lui plaisait de rester encore un peu plus dans cette maison qui puait le bonheur dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il suivit Scott jusque dans sa chambre et lui indiqua qu'il allait dormir avec lui. Super. Il devait hurler de joie ? Il se mit en boxer et commença à s'installer dans le lit, Scott fit de même et Theo commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi avec quelqu'un ? Quand il était petit, il avait déjà dormi avec Scott, mais c'était trop loin à présent. Il était heureux et insouciant à cette époque, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa vie de maintenant.

\- ça va ? Demanda Scott en le regardant.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Parce que... Scott pinça les lèvres.

Theo se rappela alors que non seulement les loup-garous pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur mais aussi sentir les émotions. Si Theo était troublé, Scott pouvait le sentir surtout en étant juste à coté de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien... voulut-il le rassurer.

\- Theo... j'ai envie de tenter une expérience. La chimère le fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ça.

Avant que le châtain ne le réalise, les lèvres du latino était posés sur les siennes. Scott avait le don de surprendre les gens et celle-là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Lui qui se pensait pourtant doué pour comprendre les gens et envisager ce qu'ils pensent...

Une chose étrange se produisit, alors que Scott allait décoller ses lèvres de celles de Theo, la chimère l'attrapa pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner et en profita pour approfondir le baiser avant de le faire rouler sous lui. Theo le regarda, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux tenter une expérience avec un homme, c'est ça ?

\- Pas juste un homme... toi.

Voilà qui était étonnant mais ravit la chimère, ce qui le surprit. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour envie de Scott, pourtant la chaleur émergeant de son bas-ventre lui indiquait que c'était bien le cas. Sa bouche rencontra à nouveau celle de l'alpha, sa langue venant se glisser contre la sienne pour un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux, il la trouva d'ailleurs plus douce que ce qu'il pensait. Délaissant les lèvres, il se pencha sur sa gorge pour déposer des baisers mouillés, descendant sur son torse pour lécher et mordiller cette peau mate frémissante.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il le savait. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, tout son corps se réchauffait et lui faisait ressentir quelque chose d'exaltant. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres personnes qu'il a connu, ou même quand il tuait, non, c'était totalement différent. Il pouvait se retenir de tuer, il pouvait se retenir de faire du mal au gens, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, peu importe les conséquences. Leurs corps entremêlées étaient consumé par le désir et le plaisir, l'exaltation du moment, c'était à la fois douloureux et tellement plaisant que ça ressemblait à un coin de paradis auquel il n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès.

Quand Theo se réveilla au petit matin, son regard se posa sur ce visage calme et encore endormi de l'alpha, ils étaient nus et il pouvait admirer autant qu'il voulait ce corps avec lequel il n'avait fais qu'un une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et soupira amèrement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il était foutu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Scott, il devait trouver une autre solution à présent. Il courrait à sa perte, Scott ne lui pardonnerait d'ailleurs jamais en apprenant la vérité. Mais c'était trop tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang...

* * *

 **\- Je suis presque persuadé que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu voulais écrire à la base..**

 **\- Tais-toi et lis juste. Ne commente même pas, tu vas m'agacer !**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? C'était mignon !**

 **\- Ouais ben justement... *ronchonne***

 **\- Quel râleur... *rigole* Sinon je pense que cette semaine on va plutôt faire des OS parce que... *regarde la petite liste des défi* Voilà...**

 **\- Promet rien, on sait jamais...**

 **\- Faut savoir qu'on a aucun chapitre ou OS écris d'avance, la plupart du temps on l'écrit le jour même donc bon...**

 **\- Mais c'est ça, vas-y, raconte leur notre vie aussi !**

 **\- Ce matin en essayant de réveiller Aunyme, non seulement il avait une gaule d'enfer mais y'avait le bout qui dépassait de son boxer...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je rigole ! Il dort nu.**

 **\- Merci Anne, je crois qu'ils sont tous heureux d'avoir tant de détails !**


End file.
